


What Is It That We Want

by anonym_onous_free



Series: Endgame: After [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Tony Stark, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Stones, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), you know who doesn’t you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonym_onous_free/pseuds/anonym_onous_free
Summary: Spoilers like honestly please don’t read if you haven’t seen Endgame. Don’t ruin yourself.HGGHGfGDVDCFSPOILERS!!!HHDTony after he “dies” is contemplated by the infinity stones. They know his worth and they maybe sorta kind decide if they should help him survive.





	1. What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Endgame killed me so here I am, writing the things that I want
> 
> Not the same world as One Last Time

The six stones gleamed with powers, unrelenting, fulfilling, never ending. Tony formed a gauntlet around them and focused on a single thought. For all that he had given the universe, he had one last power move. 

“I...am...Iron-Man.” He felt it flood through him, red, blue, purple, yellow, green, and orange. Reality, space, power, mind, time, and soul. It spread from his fingers to his toes and for second his arc reactor flowed with a myriad of colors. 

Get rid of them. Get rid of them. Get rid of them. The thought repeated itself over and over in his head, and Tony yearned with all his might for the stones to snap away Thanos. He needed for Pepper and Peter and Rhodey to survive. He needed to make a world worth living in for Morgan. Whatever it takes.

The stones power fade but the thrum within him was not lost. He felt them settle in his soul even as he drifted off into a blur of faces.

This one is strong. A whisper was uttered, swirling in darkness and coated with Red. Yes, Purple agreed, he does not wish for power yet sacrifices himself to it anyway. 

A cry of a foolish man, Blue dismissed. 

Yellow glowed softly in return, you mean the cry of a honest man. 

Orange was silent for a moment, reaching out into the darkness before emitting a soft hum. Yes, but this one has fought hard. He gives much for our world and demands so much less. 

Are you saying? The Red one questioned. 

Green spun around. It would be right. This is meant to happen, it is meant to resolve this way. 

Orange settled at last. Yes. The man is endless, the man is worthy. 

Purple was silent before agreeing. He has proven he has determination. 

He has a strong will, Yellow chimed in. He defied me once.

So he will not fall into greed like the past ones, Blue mused. Perhaps this is foretold.

Red gleamed. It is agreed then.

The stones glowed once more in the gauntlet before wrapping Tony in ribbons of light. It happened quickly, and for one last second true arc reactor flashed, and then it turned dark. 

Time. The stones harmonized. He is ours and we are his. 

Beneath Tony’s eyelids, a ring of color encircled his brown eyes before fading. 

The stones were restless as they were removed from the gauntlet but did not stop their work. Even as they were returned to their times they continued to leave traces on their chosen one. It would only be a matter of time until the man awoke, but until then he would lie dormant, a piece of every stone inside him.

————-

Pepper let loose a gut wrenching scream of anguish that echoed throughout the battlefield. Everyone had born witness to Tony Stark’s sacrifice, but now it sunk in. He had gifted them with life and in turn sold his own. 

Somberly the heroes gathered, standing in a circle around the man who saved them all. Earth's Greatest Defender was dead. It started with a murmur, and then a cry broke out among those that had known him, had fought with him. Peter sobbed into Rhodey's side and Rhodey wipes tears from his eyes as he gazed upon the man who had been his best friend longer in life than he hadn’t. Pepper broke, clutching her husbands dimmed arc reactor and didn’t bother retracing her armor. 

The world was grey, and Tony Stark was dead. Nothing was okay.

Those who he had known in the last five years stood still, wiping stray tears. Okoye bowed her head and clenched her spear as her king stood beside her. 

“Oh, man.” Rocket choked out under his breath as he stared at the fallen Terran. Nebula steeled herself and tried not to think of playing games on the Benator while stranded in space. The other Guardians of the Galaxy stood next to them with mournful looks on their faces.

Dr. Strange swallowed the guilt in his stomach and focused on the pride he felt towards the man. He knew Stark was he key. He knew and now Stark was gone. His duty fulfilled.

Steve and the rest of the Avengers hovered behind Rhodey. They had lost a friend that they never truly deserves, but always had. 

“To another day.” Okoye murmured to her king. 

“To another life.” Nebula said softly, standing next to the warrior. 

“To another hero.” Carol spoke solemnly.

Rhodey looked up at the sky, his eyes filled with tears. “No more funvees for you, Tones.” He chokes out, the inside joke’s meaning lost on everyone but not less for it. 

The day grew darker and the surrounding heroes sat, mourning the lost. Too many had been killed by other reasons that the first snap. And now the price they had payed to reverse it was a knife in an open wound. What they had done, it was the only way. Bearing it so the people didn’t have to live with the weight of their failure. But still, it hurt. They wouldn’t be heroes if they didn’t face pain.

——-

Tony slept. His body was frozen in death, but inside the pieces of the Infinity Stones worked their way through his bloodstream. Magic gradually fixing the torn and ruined body, his mind was restless. The Infinity Stones magic kept him in stasis and even after the Infinity Stones were removed, his body was not touched. 

Dr. Strange warned the others against after effects of the snap and sealed Tony in a glass dome. Something in the pit of Dr. Strange’s stomach told him that something miraculous was happening, and he didn’t question it. What he saw in the Time Stone, what he knew, could change everything. But there were many futures from here and not many in which Tony survived.

The sorcerer shook his head and laid one last lingering glance on the man who was the one chance. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “The only way. You knew what it took.”

He closed his crystal blue eyes and blinked. “I wish it didn’t have to be you.”  
Dr. Strange touched the glass before swallowing and striding out the door, his cloak flaring behind him. If all went well, it wouldn’t have to be him. The matter was up to the fates now, and Stephen could only pray they made the right decision.


	2. What We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the aftermath of the snap for a couple characters and a little bit more of Tony heals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn’t write this on my softball bus  
> #writingskillz #didntgetbussick

Peter floated aimlessly for the first few days. The battle remained ingrained into the depths of his mind and he couldn’t remove the image of Mr. Stark stumbling back after wielding the stones. If he was faster, if he was stronger, maybe he could’ve helped him, saved him. It wasn’t fair that when he just got back Mr. Stark had to die. It wasn’t fair, Mr. Stark was a hero, and heroes weren’t supposed to die like that. 

He remembered reaching out to Mr. Stark only to see his dazed gaze. He could only fall back in horror as he watched his third father crumble. And then there was Morgan, the daughter that he just met. She called him the Spider-boy and said that it was good to finally meet her brother. When the youngest Stark said that she knew Daddy would get him back, he stumbled and turned away. Happy reached out and grabbed his arm but Peter didn’t hear anything, just heavy breaths and guilt riding deep in his gut. 

Mr. Stark did this for him. Peter didn’t know where he was going. Somewhere that wasn’t here, that was all. Everything was a blur in his eyes and as he pushed the door open he almost tripped off the porch stairs. For the first time since he returned he hated himself, truly, completely. His spider sense made everything loud and overbearing and he just wanted to be alone. There was too much noise and light and sympathy and all he wanted was somewhere to cry and he hated himself even more for it. If Mr. Stark did this for him it was his fault, it was his fault that Mr. Stark was gone and dead. Didn't they understand? He was the reason, it was him, Peter Parker, and why are they trying to tell him otherwise? If he hadn’t been turned to dust Mr. Stark would have stayed with his family and wouldn’t have sacrificed himself.

A legacy, that was all Peter wanted, and now his legacy was the death of Tony Stark. Bitter taste filled his mouth as Peter led himself further away from the house. He went into the woods and tried to escape his frantic heart. 

———

Okoye stuck to her king’s side every since the falling of Stark. Every time she lost sight of him she flashed back to a time when she reached out and only caught dust. She would not admit it but it was relieving to have Shuri cling to her and T’Challa, as the last time she had heard the Princess was when Shuri cried out in surprise while she crumbled alone in her lab.

The Wakandan warrior’s face was grave as she thought of the sacrifice it had taken to return her leaders. She had gotten to know the man in the five years after the snap. Stark has surprised her, but she was not shocked that it had been him. In her years she had discovered that where others deemed him reckless he was actually calculated, and when tabloids called him selfish he was the one to go the furthest. The man had earned her respect, and her mourning was not without cause. 

“Okoye.” T’Challa spoke softly as he held his sisters shoulder. “In these years I do not know what you had to do. But tell me, what you did, how did you manage?”

“My king?” Okoye looked up. She feared his question but she knew she would not try to avoid the answer.

“I was stuck as ash for half a decade. I just want to hear that everything sacrificed was worth the return, that it wasn’t the worst brought out to make things right.”

“I…” she swallowed. “There were mistakes. I avoided the worst. You know, T’Challa, that chaos came anyway. But I cannot say I regret my decisions because it has brought you back. To me this fight was unfairly fought so it had to be unfairly won.”

Okoye did not turn to face him as she spoke, and she saw him nod once before she turned to face the woods. “Five years of mistakes is nothing in return for your lives. But in my work I have fought aside Natasha, Stark. I’ve done what needed to be.”

“And so did they.” Shuri murmured. “Making the sacrifice in the end.

“Yes.” The warrior held her head high before blinking twice. “To bring back everyone. I say it was worth it.”

——

The three Wakandan remained silent as they stood watching the sun sink in the sky. The end of a long time without rest, now breath could finally be taken. 

Only a hint of the sorrow that was felt after the snap remained, and now in the form of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. But it was peaceful, an agreement between the two heroes and death. 

The air grew chilly and clear as a sliver of the moon rose behind them. T’Challa sighed, his breath a huff of air visible briefly. In answering his sister clenched his hand. 

“Brother—“ she started before being interrupted by crunching grass and light footsteps. 

They each turned to face whoever was coming through the thin forest. Instinctively Okoye brandished her spear and T’Challa met her gaze. As the person neared they heard a sniffle and the steps slowed down and became more uneven. 

Shuri cocked her head. “Who…?”

Her question was answered as a young boy stumbled out of the brush, his face smudged and pale. T’Challa leveled a look at Okoye and shook his head imperceptibly as he recognized the boy. It was the Spiderling, the brave young warrior who was Iron Man’s ward. 

The child, maybe a year younger than Shuri, fell forwards tripping over his feet as he ran from something. He passed the silent observers without much more than paying them a terrified and unfocused glance as he pushed them aside. 

Before he made it five feet past them he caught his foot on a foot and T’Challa spring forward, ready to catch him by his arm before he hit the ground. The boy needed no help, clearly flinching away before flipping himself up onto a tree limb and climbing quickly to a perch high upon. Once far above the ground the Wakandans could see him curl in on himself and then a sound pierced the night air.

Sobs. Pure, full, gut wrenching sobs. Shuri tensed and T’Challa choked as he remembered a time when he had been the one sobbing, almost seven years ago when his father had been killed.

“Uh.” Shuri blinked, at loss for words. Her heart ached for the boy, she had an idea of why he was crying and she emphasized with it. He was younger than her, too, and if what she had heard was correct then this was the third father figure in his life that he had lost.

T’Challa stepped forward and approached the tree. “May I come up?”

The tree shook as the boy jumped at the voice that Shuri guesses he hadn’t been expecting. In the fading light she could see him sniff and wipe his face before nodding and then shaking his head. 

“Sure. I don’t, I mean,” he stumbled on his words before just waving his hand shakily. “Whatever.” He mumbled softly, clearly not for them to hear. “Can’t do anything right, can’t even make it a fucking day.”

Shuri’s eyes widened and she started after her brother. The trees limbs were thick and low hanging and after her brother boost her up she only struggled slightly before making it next to the boy. A second later T’Challa joined them and she could see Okoye camping out below at the base of their tree. 

The boy just stared brokenly at the stars. His eyes were clearly red and swollen and his sleeves were wet with tears. 

Never facing this before, Shuri lifted her hand tentatively before placing it on his back. He closed his eyes but didn’t say anything against it. They stayed silent as they sat upon the tree. 

“Peter.” After a long while he spoke, his voice cracked. “I’m Peter. Parker. Or whatever. I don’t know anymore.”

“Im Shuri.” She said quietly, “this is my brother, T’Challa.”

“Yeah. I guessed.” He sniffled. “Mr. Stark said you were chill. And smart. Mostly both. Chairman Meow and Princess Windercat.”

“Really?” T’Challa said wryly. “He gave us nicknames?”

“He called me smart?” Shuri asked delighted.

“Yep.” He stretched the syllable out before letting out a heavy breath. Before he continued, Peter wipes at his eyes. “I guess he admired you. Or whatever. He told me a lot after 2016.”

“You were the Spiderling.” Shuri stared and Peter shuddered. “You’re so strong!”

“Mmhm.” He bit his lip. “I was kinda bit by a radioactive spider thing. Whatever, it gave me powers and I met Tony—Mr. Stark.”

It was quiet for a while before Okoye spoke up from below. “He loved you. You should know that.”

“Yeah.” Peter swallowed thickly before bitterly continuing. “He only made the time machine to get me back. Apparently he wouldn’t have helped if he hadn’t been reminded that I would come back.”

Shuri’s eyes flashed. She knew what he was thinking. “Doesn’t mean it’s your fault. He knew what he was doing.”

Peter bobbed his head and Shuri met T’Challa’s gaze behind the boys back. Her brother closed his eyes before reaching out to the young hero as the boy talked. “But he had a family! Morgan and Happy and Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes and they were happy! He promised he’d come back and he didn’t!”

“And you must live with that.” T’Challa said. “I understand, Peter, but you were worth it to him and now you have to live to that.”

“And what if I can’t?” His eyes were wild as he looked for answers in their gaze. “I’ll never be as good, I just won’t!”

“Because you were better to him.” Shuri said softly. “Worth it.” She reminded.

As they spoke a blue light flashed on Peter’s wrist. It was his bracelet that the web shooters were in. He had forgotten to take it off and now it shone in the dark sky. Peter glanced at it tearfully and pressed the button. 

Shuri eyed his band curiously as it unfolded seamlessly into a gauntlet. The deep red and blue gleamed and a bead of blue popped up in the center.

Message from Mr. Supersuit  
KAREN’s soft voice said.

Peter chuckled wetly at the name before freezing. “That’s from…”

“Open it.” T’Challa encouraged. Peter swallowed and closed his eyes briefly before nodding. 

“Do you want us to leave?” Shuri questioned.

“No. You can stay.” He shook his head before addressing KAREN. “Play message.”

“Hey Spiderling.” A blue hologram shown of Tony Stark. “I figured since shit is definitely where things have gone I might as well leave one to you too.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably. It was clear he didn’t know what to expect in this message. Shuri gave him a bittersweet smile and slide her hand into his, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“So, well, I honestly don’t know where to start.You’d think after all the near death experiences I would be great at leaving post death messages.” The hologram Tony Stark chucked self deprecatingly. “But I guess not. Anyway. I’m here before what is most likely the last flight I’ll every take as Iron Man. Right now I’m creating a time travel machine based on a guy’s theory using Back To The Future and I can’t stop thinking about how much you would love this.”

“God, you were, I don’t know, unbelievable. If this doesn’t work I don’t think I’m gonna be okay, if I’m gonna be straight. I don’t think I have been since Titan, Pete, and I need this to work. I need you to bring Morgan juice pops in the middle of the night so that I can finally sleep, I need someone to science with that consumes as much caffeine as me.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and his voice cracked. “I’m gonna regret this forever if this messes up, because I never told you that I fucking love you and that you were the best of all of us, and I don’t know how I’m gonna live with that if you don’t come back.”

A suppressed sob fell out of Peters throat and cling to the branch as he rocked back and forth. 

“Anyway, I really don’t know what my plan is, but Okoye and Natasha and Carol will kick my ass if I die doing something stupid and that’s not even talking about Pepper or Nebula. God, I collect badass assassin warriors like rich people collect cars. Oh wait.” He winked at the holograms source and Peter let out a wet laugh. He remembered the stretch of cars that was endless. “But I need you to hear this. If I somehow get my hands on something especially dangerous like say maybe the Infinity Stones and then I do something absolutely ridiculous like using them to save everyone, you have to know I love you, that you will always be Morgan’s big brother, and that you are so much more than your suit. You are so much more and I know you are going to change so much.”

The hologram paused and Tony wiped his eyes in it. “I’m leaving you Mentor Replacement: Stupidly Terrifying and Rational Knowledge.” 

“Hopefully this won’t need to happen because I’ll survive, but to activate MR STARK you just have to say my name and yours before it will fully integrate. This AI is a fully complete UI and has an upload of everything me, so it’s both awesome and has my memories. The first thing he should tell you is how to contact Harley Keener.”

“I’m sorry you two never got to meet but geniuses like you should get along fine. MR STARK is for both of you.”

“STARK!” A loud voice could be heard from the background and Tony glanced back before turning forward once again and giving one last sad smile. “I love you, kid, and don’t get into too much trouble with Keenster or SmallPaws, because don’t think I don’t know what you and Princess Leia are gonna get up to. God help Bagheera.”

He leaned forward and flicked the button off. The hologram vanished with a click and Pete sat there absorbing what he was just told.

T’Challa eyed him warily before letting out a surprised chuckle. “I do not believe I will ever meet a man quite like Stark.”

“Spiderling.” Shuri teased softly. 

“Princess Leia and Bagheera.” Peter closed his eyes and gave a tear stained smile. “He never forgets a nickname.”

“Are you going to activate the AI?” T’Challa nudged the boy, obviously more carefree with how Peter’s mood lifted.

“Yeah.” Peter consented. “MR STARK. Code ItsyBitsy5237A.”

“Hey.” A new but familiar voice answered. “Ready to amaze?”

——-

In the glass dome a light sparked, filling and blinding and sparking from the arc reactor. In a brief moment, Tony’s eyes flashed open and flowed. His ruined left arm crackled with energy and burnt and torn skin began to knit itself back together. 

Tony slept within his gilded cage of a mind and the Stones murmured to each other from their places in time and space.

It will take time, they agreed, and effort, and maybe not just us. It will require some help. Briefly they flashed as they communicated. But soon, our wielder will awake. We just need to get him a little push. Maybe the boy can find the answer.


	3. What We Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange reveals that tony has survived and the crew joins him in the sanctum to see their sleeping friend. Pepper faces the world with the news Tony has survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m super sorry about the wait on this but I had a busy week with softball and all that (im in eighth grade gimme a break). I hope to have the final chapter published before this upcoming Sunday 19th.

Soon he will wake. The stones pulsed from their separate timelines. Soon he will rise like the phoenix he was born to be.

Behind Tony’s eyelids was an endless stream of color, going on and on forever and filling him with a soft thrum of power. The broken suit retracted into the arc reactor fully and Tony was exposed for the first time since his snap. As the arc reactor collected the nanotech it lit up and sent out a flare of electric blue energy. 

The shield Dr. Strange had set up around Tony absorbed the pulse and in an isolated lake house a ping of magic spread through the Sorcerer Supreme. The man lifted his head and made eye contact with Pepper.

“Something is happening.” He spoke, half astonished. He glanced down at his hands and an orange symbol flickered to life before transforming into an image. The occupants of the room quieted as the protection become clear. 

“Is that…” Pepper whispered tearfully. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Dr. Strange nodded. “Yes. The stones chose and have infused him with their power when he used them, and saved him.”

“You knew this could happen?” Rhodey tilted his head in question even as he stared intently at the flickering but working arc reactor of his best friend.

“I did. But the chances… I saw the futures and if I told you, or told him, it would have changed.” He answered honestly. “But he’s healed now. He’s just not awake.”

“Where is he.” It wasn’t a question. Peter wiped a tear out of his eye as he watched his mentor breathe steadily and Dr. Strange felt a surge of what could almost be affection for the young man. He was strong, and after a breakdown he had accepted everything Mr. Stark did and was now adapting to events incredibly fast.

“He’s in the Sanctum.” Dr. Strange smiled softly. “Immense energy flowed through him and now he is a beacon to everything seeking an answer to the snap. But I can take you to him.”

“Let’s go, then.” Pepper clutched her daughters hand. She was tapping her foot anxiously and Dr. Strange nodded before opening a portal. 

“I don’t know what will happen to him when he wakes, but he is alive and now has incredible energy centered in him.” Dr. Strange explained. “Just know that you will have to stay outside the shield so you aren’t affected by the radiation.”

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter, and Morgan all stepped through the portal and into the sanctum room that held Tony. 

A choked sob came from Pepper and she smiled for the first time in days as she watched her husband's chest rise and fall.

“When will he wake up?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I don’t know.” The answer was honest. “But I believe soon.”

“Then I guess we'll just have to wait.” Happy looked up at Dr. Strange before grabbing a chair and sitting down. “As long as it takes.”

————

**Tony Stark sacrifices himself to stop Thanos?**  
“Full video footage of the battle has been discovered, including the final snap made by the New York and worldwide hero, Ironman.”

 

**The Price Of Time**  
“Tony Stark dead after using infinity stones in one last fight against Thanos?”

**Everyone Returns: The Ones We Lost**  
“Where is Ironman?”

————

Three days later

“Pepper.” A slightly mechanical voice spoke. The woman in question turned to face Nebula and raised an exhausted eyebrow. “The people are getting worse. There are those asking where Tony Stark is and many assume he is dead.”

“You had to know this would happen,” Rhodey said from his spot beside Tony. “This part of it will never change. I can watch Tony while you take care of a release.”

Wearily, Pepper nodded. “The sooner this is over and he wakes up….”

“Everything will be much easier.” Rhodey agreed solemnly. “But for now we have to deal with it.”

“Okay.” She closed her eyes and took one deep breath before handing a sleeping Morgan to Rhodey and standing up. Her legs wobbled a bit after sitting for so long but she reached Nebula at the door and offered the lymphoid a gentle hug. 

“Thanks.” Pepper whispered into Nebulas ear before continuing on out the door. Nebula nodded at her before moving into the room and taking the vacant seat. 

“Has anything changed?” She spoke, eyeing Tony’s body. He was her first friend, the first person who offered support and hope and nothing less. 

Rhodey shook his head and tapped the magic barrier encasing the sleeping man. “Not really. His injuries are fully healed and it looks like the stones have enhanced him.”

“That would make sense.” Nebula blinked. “The power would not only fix his injuries from the snap but also from his past.”

“Do you know when Daddy will wake up?” A small voice asked. Nebula and Rhodey looked over at the not sleeping Morgan. Nebula smiled slightly. 

“No, but he will eventually.”

“I don’t like it when he sleeps this much, Auntie Neb.” The child crawled out of Rhodey’s lap and over to Nebula. “Maybe he needs a juice pop.”

“I don’t think that will help.” Nebula said almost fondly. She had become close with the Stark family in the five years in between.

“We might as well try, Morgan.” Peter Parker’s voice sounded from the doorway. He was standing with Happy at his shoulder and carried a bunch of food. 

“I’m here to get you some sleep, Rhodey.” Happy said, staring at the exhausted man. “You know he wouldn’t want you to wear yourselves out.”

Rhodey looked at the time before yawning and getting up, his leg braces seamlessly supporting him. “Good to see you, Peter.” He smiled at the teenager, who gave a soft grin in return, before running a hand over his face and leaving through a portal to his room.

“Yeah. Now orange or red, Morgan.” Peter held out the two flavors.

“Red.” She chose, picking the colored ice pop and sticking it in her mouth.

“I would like one.” Nebula said as she eyed the box.

“What flavor?” Peter opened his own juice pop up and held it in his mouth while he read the flavor list.

“Blue.” Nebula nodded satisfactorily as he handed her the color. 

“Good choice.” He grinned and traced his hand over the magic barrier.

They sat in silence as they ate before Peter commented absentmindedly, “Outside the hospital there are flowers everywhere. Notes and letters all for Ironman. How can he not wake up when everyone needs him too?”

“I believe his soul must heal.” Doctor Strange answered as he whisked into the room and checked on the sleeping man. “The stones have physically fixed him, now it is mental.”

“But he’ll be awake soon?” Morgan tugged on the Nan’s cloak.

“Yes.” The man nodded, meeting Peter’s and then Nebula’s eyes. “Very soon.”

“Good.” Nebula stated. “I must eviscerate him in the paper goal game.”

———

Maria Hill stood firmly by Pepper’s side, both outfitted in sharp black pantsuits. She held a clipboard off to the right and she nodded at the security detail as they passed them. 

“Remember. Nothing suggesting Peter or Tony are dead, nothing revealing the effects of using the stones.” Maria shook Pepper’s hand. “Everything in PR and Legal are prepared for backlash, you two know what to say.”

Pepper fixed her tall heels and posted a pleasant smile on her face before heading on to the stage. 

Immediately the reporters quieted and the sole focus was Pepper. 

“There will be one questions for this press release and in hope to make this announcement brief I only have three main points.” She nodded at everyone before continuing.

“To those who say Tony Stark was killed during the battle against Thanos are incorrect and SI Legal is prepared to fight any media reports saying that with slander.” 

“The protégée Spider-Man is not associated with SI currently and is only an Avengers mentee, any attempts to find his identity now that he has been returned from the Decimation will be stopped and fought by Stark lawyers not associated with SI.” The room startled at the mention of Spider-Man and many reporters started calling out questions to no avail. 

“To follow the return of many who had been Decimated, SI will open a public branch in support of young adults that will include internships and other forms of education and jobs in hope to combat the fragile economy.” Pepper took a deep breath before nodding at the room that was ricocheting with comments.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this and I have a couple other one shots of endgame fixits that I want to publish between now and June 26th. I hope you enjoy this chapter I feel like I didn’t know what to write for a bit but comment if you have any suggestions in making the characters more legit.


	4. What We Get (in the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up, spazzle dazzle no powers I’m sorry but I wanted this to be fluffy heartfelt and all that ish.

Only two days had passed since Pepper went to calm the masses outside of Stark Tower. Her press release has quieted the voices and as the full story on the fight was released, more and more people came to pay respect, but not mourn. Large crowds came nightly with lights and prayed, and Pepper watched now from the windows high in Stark Tower. They had moved Tony into the medical wing and he rested peacefully.

His face was flush and his skin held a peachy glow that it had lacked for years. Every once in a while Peter would shift, sensing the slow awakening of the man. 

“This is the third time this hour, Pepper.” Rhodey murmured from his place beside his best friend. “He’s getting better.”

“His left arm keeps twitching.” Peter added in, his palm placed carefully on Tony’s shoulder. “Maybe, I mean, I don’t know, in a day? Maybe he’ll be awake!”

“His eyelids are shifting, and his breathing is lighter.” Nebula observed while running her red and gold metal arm along the man’s side. Shuri had helped her neurally connect the new appendage, with help from Doctor Strange and FRIDAY. The young Wakandan had been impressed by her mechanics and completely in awe of the AI. Nebula had been bombarded with questions on how the AI talked with feelings, and emotions, and how her alien cell tissue worked with the metal in her arm.

A soft groan came from the bed and Peter shifted as Tony’s hand moved. The resting man had turned slightly and his eyelashes fluttered again. 

“Is Daddy gonna wake up soon?” Morgan asked innocently, watching her father's face intently.

Pepper choked on a laugh as she gripped Tony’s other hand. “Yeah. He’s going to give you all the juice pops you want when he’s awake, honey.”

“Good.” The little replied self satisfactorily. She ran her tiny fingers through Tony’s rich brown hair and smiled. “He’s gonna be so happy, Petey, because you’re back and I’m here and we have the whole Stark family. I'm gonna tell him how you’re the best brother ever and that he did a really good job bringing you back.”

Peter smiled, astonished, and looked to Pepper nervously. The woman chuckled and reached over to clutch Peter’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re part of this too, Peter. You, me, Morgan, Happy, Rhodey, Nebula, it’s all Tony ever wanted.”

“Really?” Peters eyes shown as he gazed across the room. Happy gave the kid a proud smile and Rhodey laughed. 

“Yep!” Morgan said happily. “I’m never letting you go again, because Daddy would be so mad!”

Pepper smiled and pulled Peter into a hug, Morgan climbing in too. “I’m so proud to call you family.”

“God knows he needs it,” a new voice came from the doorway. May stood there holding a large bag of food and a tray of milkshakes. She put the tray down and gave Happy a quick hug. “Thank you guys so much.”

Peter glared at her and pouted, before a grin lit his face up when he saw the label on the bag. “Delmar’s! You’re the best!”

Morgan jumped up and down before Peter swung her up onto his back. “Did you get my strawberry shake?”

“Yes, sweet pea.” May said, turning the different milkshakes around she so could read the labels before finding and handing Morgan the strawberry one. “You have to share with Peter because you can’t drink a whole one by yourself.”

Peter took the milkshake from Morgan and held it while the young girl unwrapped two straws. She stuck one in her mouth and put the other in Peter’s before grabbing at the frosty drink. “Gimme!”

Peter laughed and helped Morgan stab her straw through the top before handing the drink back. “Don’t drink it all, save some for me!”

“What about me?” A weak voice rasped, and Peter almost dropped Morgan as he turned to face the speaker. Tony lay on the bed with an eye cracked open and a small, soft smile on his face.

“Tony!” Pepper choked out. The smile grew on the man's face as he tried to sit up. His body, strong from the stone’s healing but frozen in disuse, moved slowly. 

Peter lunges forward and helped Tony up. “Mr. Stark! You’re awake!”

“Glad I’m not the only one who noticed.” Tony snarked snappily at the boy before wrapping him in a hug. Morgan reached over Peter’s shoulder and patted her dad’s cheek.

“Daddy!” 

“Hi, Morguna.” Tony pulled her off Peter’s back and into his lap. The girl curled around her father and cling to him relentlessly. 

“I was waiting for you, now you can give me juice pops and stay awake with Petey and me!” Morgan blabbed, unaware of Tony and Peter’s looks of adoration on their face as they watched her. 

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, May, and Nebula stood off to the side and watched happily for a second before coming closer.

Nebula patted Tony’s shoulder and he made eye contact with her. She swallowed before nodding. “You did good. I’m proud, I think. To call you my friend.”

Tony smiled at her. “Knew you’d warm up to me.”

Peter released Tony and went over to stand by May, peace falling over him as he watched each person reunite with Mr. Stark. 

May tugged her nephew close to her and placed her hand over his heart. “You are so important, Peter. To me, to him, to us. Don’t forget that this a family and we won’t leave you behind.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, something stuck in his throat. “Yeah. I think I get that.”

“Good.” May smiled into his soft hair. “Because you deserve this.”

———

The news spread quickly that Tony was awake, and before long every Avenger, fighter, whoever and whatever that had been alongside Tony as he made the snap had thanked the man. Tony was clearly exhausted after saying yes, no, and everything else to almost two hundred people, and Pepper had ushered everyone out as she let Tony get some rest.

Harley had returned from Rose Hill, he had gone there to reunite with his mother and sister before coming back when Tony woke up, and was now staying in the penthouse. After he had been dusted his mother had survived but not his sister, so he had brought them with him and Pepper had offered them the penthouse to stay at, saying that Tony had made rooms for them anyway and they had come this far.

The world was bright, noisy, and filled with reunions and tears. Tony Stark was alive and his family was pieced back together. Leaders had returned and it was a small gap of peace before world politics would have to deal with the mess of losing and then finding everyone.

The stones had been returned to their places and the power that flooded through Tony’s veins would be observed and studied. They would have to learn how to control it and how to make sure it wasn’t misused.

But for now, this is what we get, Peter thought quietly from his perch on the roof. He looked out over the New York skyline, the one he knows by heart. And in the end, it was enough. For him, for everyone.


End file.
